Our precious little angle
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: Daryl, Beth, and their baby are on the run. A little short story Spoiler alert: Gender of the baby is reveled for "A Good Mama". Kinda AU to "A Good Mama".


**Author's Note: **Hello guys, welcome to this little short. A little Bethyl short. Spoilers for _A Good Mama_, the gender of the baby at least. Kinda au from _A Good Mama_ because they have yet to name the baby and they never found Rick and them.

* * *

_**Our precious little angle**_

* * *

Daryl smiled and wrapped the child up, in blue blankets. Nice and warm for the little one, it was winter and they needed to stay warm. He looked back at Beth who was shivering, they had to find a house soon. He pulled the child close to his chest and pulled out his knife. Beth grabbed her knife and ran up to him. She pointed at a small blue home and looked at him. Daryl handed the baby to her and took of his jacket. He wrapped it around them both and put a finger to his lips. Beth nodded and held the baby close to her.

Daryl pointed at a car "Go and sit in there. Keep him safe. I'll clear out the house."

Beth nodded again and ran to the small Chevy four door. She got in and silently closed the door, locking all the doors. Beth looked down at the small bundle, he was sleeping still. His small hands making fist and his tiny nose taking quick breaths. She smoothed his hair and wrapped him up tighter, he was far too small to be exposed to the cold wind. He looked a lot like his daddy, brown hair with her blue eyes. He had her nose and Daryl's facial structure. He was their precious little angle, and she would make sure nothing ever hurt him. She looked out the window and slid down the to the floor silently. There was a walker near the house, she knew Daryl would get it but she was afraid. Beth sighed quietly "Daryl please hurry."

Daryl ran out and shoved the knife into the walker's skull pulling it out as quickly as he stuck it in. He raced over to the car and knocked on the windows "Clear, now you and the baby get inside." He heard the doors unlock and he opened the door for her. Beth climbed out carefully and walked into the house with Daryl following. He quietly shut the door and pushed a couch against it. Daryl sat down and sighed quietly "Whew. Its chilly. I found nice blankets though. You and him need to use the thicker one. I'll be fine."

Beth shook her head "No Daryl we're a family now, and you sleep with us." She smiled sweetly and removed his jacket, adjusting the baby. Beth kissed his forehead and rubbed her nose against his. Daryl smiled and slid his boots off, his life felt complete. He had a beautiful wife and a lovely child as well. Beth sat beside him and snuggled against him. Her head resting against his shoulder.

"Baby still needs a name. I know we talked a lot about names back in the safe-zone but we had to get out of there so quickly that I know we didn't get the chance." Daryl looked at their child and smiled.

Beth laughed quietly and nodded "Yes he does. Well, I know we talked about naming him after daddy." She looked at Daryl and smiled sweetly.

Daryl ran his hand gently over the small tuft of brown hair "I like it. Hershel Dixon." He leaned down and kissed his child's forehead. "Thank you for bringing him into my life Beth. You are both my world. I just can't believe we have a baby still."

Hershel's eyes opened slowly and he looked around. This place was new to him, not the pink room he always saw when he would wake up. Daryl smiled and gently took him from Beth "Hi Hershel, its daddy. Are you still sleepy? Daddy and Mommy found a new place to stay, I know you're probably not liking it yet. We gotta stay here for a bit though. Daddy needs to fix our car so we can get back on the move. Hell I know you can't comprehend what Daddy is saying to you now or even understand the words. Someday you'll be strong, you'll be just as great a man as your grandfather Hershel. Who we named you after. I know you'll be able to make it son, I love you Hershel."

Beth smiled and put a hand her chest "Oh Daryl, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said." She wiped her eyes and looked at him. Daryl's words made her miss her daddy, they made her miss Maggie. Beth felt tears slide down her cheeks, she missed her daddy so much. Daryl looked at her helplessly, they had all lost people. Even little Hershel even though he only knew his mama and his dad, he lost his grandparents, his uncles, and his aunts. Beth sobbed into her hands quietly and shook. Daryl layed Hershel down and pulled Beth into a tight hug, he rubbed her back trying to soothe her. He wasn't the best at calming people down, hell he had anger issues not even this sweet little angle of his could fix. Daryl kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. He wasn't known for being a softie, only to Beth, Judith, and Hershel everyone else could kiss his ass if they didn't like it. Daryl held her tighter and buried his nose into her soft blonde curls.

Beth sobbed harder and clung to Daryl, she felt so ashamed. She was a Dixon now and Dixon's weren't known for being pathetic. Beth let out a shaky breath and nodded "I'm okay Daryl...I just, you made me think of daddy." Daryl smoothed her hair and kissed her gently. Beth closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in his messy hair. She missed these moments, back when they were on the run, just the two of them. She pulled away slowly and smiled "Dixon." Beth put her hand against his cheek and got up. Hershel was moving quiet a lot his little fist shaking in the air. Beth walked over and picked him up lovingly. This was her beautiful precious little angle. She smiled and looked at him, no matter what she would protect him. Daryl got up and put an arm around her waist and looked at their child. A smiled formed across his lips, smiles were rare from him.


End file.
